remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Animatron
Animatron, the Jungle Planet (sometimes referred to as the Beast Planet, not to be confused with Planet Beest) is the simple and beautifully appropriate name for a lush and violent world covered in dense wilderness. Its surface is wrapped in tangled webs of foliage, some of it allegedly techno-organic, and vast, little-travelled oceans. The light of day is harsh and scorching; the rains are torrential downpours. Volcanoes rise above the green canopy, usually slumbering in smoky menace, sometimes bursting forth with firestorms of destruction. Within the shadows of the enveloping jungle, strange beasts prowl; but not all these are of flesh and blood, for in ancient times Animatron became home to strange beings. They emigrated from the planet Cybertron; they were Transformers, and quickly altered their forms to suit their new home. They prowl the Jungle Planet, and dwell in its caves and rough structures; robotic beasts of fearsome power. Only the mightiest may rule this planet, where strength and teeth are the only laws. At the time of the hunt for the Cyber Planet Keys, this was the great and terrible Scourge, a ruthless despot who feared none but himself. Known Animatron (Jungle Planet) residents *Backstop *Brimstone *Repugnus *Shrapnel *Scourge *Snarl *Undermine *Wreckloose Also on Animatron are generic Transformers that each resemble a different animal, such as an Apatosaurus, an owl, a lobster, a deer, a giraffe, and a tropical bird. Locations Notable areas of Animatron, the Jungle Planet include... *The Jungle Temple, home of the planet's leader. In reality, it is the starship Hyperborea. *The Steel Shard Mountains and its surrounding swampland. Fiction ''Cybertron'' animated series ''Beast Wars Reborn'' Soundblaster used Animatron as the site of a contest between Optimus Primal and Megatron to see who would inherit his power. The two were tasked with finding the Zeonomicon, and Optimus encountered natives such as Backstop and Scourge on his journey. ''Cybertron'' cartoon The Home of one of four Cyber Planet Keys (which exists in the form of a statue called the Beast Totem) and ancient Transformer colonists, Jungle Planet is lush, green planet—albeit one beset by dangerous volcanic and seismic activity as well as intense lightning storms and monstrous plants. The ship that transported the Cyber Planet Key to this world was the Hyperborea. The Jungle Planet Transformers, who took animal alternate modes, were for a time leaderless, which threw their world into violence and poverty. Many were taken under the tulage under zen-master Backstop and taught the ways of non-violence and self-defense. Eventually, Scourge, a student of Backstop, grew impatient with his people's suffering and forced a rebellion against those taking advantage of the chaos. He strong-armed his way into a position of leadership by winning a series of battles staged to determine who is the mightiest (and who is thus most worthy) Transformer, becoming ruler of Animatron, the Jungle Planet. Corrupted by his newfound power and position, Scourge forced a "peace through tyranny" campaign, bringing his people the peace and prosperity he promised them — but only through a dictatorship ruled by the credo of 'might makes right'. However, Scourge couldn't totally rid himself of his old master's teachings. He enforced a strict set of laws; disputes are settled only through formal duels of strength; sabotage and especially the unjustified death of a defeated foe are the planet's highest offense. Overhaul was sent to acquire the Jungle Planet's Key and was transformed into Leobreaker during his quest. Eventually he (with the help of some of the local inhabitants) convinced Optimus Prime to rethink his credo of non-interference, which spelled success in acquiring the Key. The Hyperborea would later carry the people of Jungle Planet to safety (along with another ship, Ogygia), after the planet was consumed by the Black Hole. However, when the Black Hole was destroyed, the planet was restored. When the Autobots attempted to use a gigantic rocket to move the Jungle Planet back into its orbit, Galvatron attacked and damaged the rocket, which threatened to send the Jungle Planet crashing into Cybertron. It took the combined strength of Scourge, the Autobots, the former Decepticons Dark Crumplezone, Ransack, Thunderblast and Thundercracker and their allies from the various planets to move the rocket, and the planet, back into place. ''The AllSpark Almanac'' Animatron was a world in the Autobot Commonwealth. It was conquered by the Decepticons during the Great War, but was later liberated during a conflict known as the "Beast Wars". In the modern day, Animatronian energon was on the menu of Maccadam's Old Oil House. ''Transformers: Universe'' Animatron, the Jungle Planet, was one of the four colony planets in the Autobot Commonwealth in Transformers: Universe. It is located in the Milky Way Galaxy. The Home of one of four Cyber Planet Keys (which exists in the form of a statue called the Beast Totem) and ancient Transformer colonists, Jungle Planet is lush, green planet—albeit one beset by dangerous volcanic and seismic activity as well as intense lightning storms and monstrous plants. The ship that transported the Cyber Planet Key to this world was the Hyperborea. Notes Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Animatros (アニマトロス Animatorosu) Category:Planets Category:Colonies Category:Autobot Commonwealth